


Someone Out There Loves You

by wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gerard Way starts writing about a girl and insists she is real? Then he insists that he will find her and begins searching. Will find her? What happens if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Out There Loves You

He tossed and turned unable to fall back to sleep. He had gone to sleep not that long ago completely exhausted. Why he was now wide awake was beyond him. Giving in, he grabbed the remote from the nightstand and turned on the tv. As he flipped through the channels he came to the assumption that nothing was on. 

Leaving a random movie on, he pulled out his journal and began to write. Writing always soothed him and he was able to write down what exactly was keeping him awake.

That Afternoon…

"You look like hell," Bob said to him.

"I didn’t sleep much," he replied as pushed the hair out of his eye.

"Here," Frank said to him. "Coffee, just how you like it."

"Where’s mine?" Bob asked shooting him a look.

"In the kitchen in the pot," Frank replied to him as he sat down.

"Thanks," Bob said sarcastically.

"Gerard, how come you couldn’t sleep?" Frank asked him.

"If I knew that Id have fixed it," he sipped his coffee. "I did a fair amount of writing though."

"Any lyrics?" Bob asked him.

"No, not exactly.

"What does that mean?" Frank asked him.

"I wrote about the perfect girl."

"The perfect girl?" Frank laughed, "we both know that there is no such thing."

"That’s the thing. She’s not perfect at all but at the same time she is," he said looking up at him for the first time.

"Okay, well she is just in your head," Frank said glancing sideways at Bob.

"I am going to find her," he said as Bob sat across the table from him. "I know what she looks like."

"Come again?" Frank said.

"I drew her. I can still see her face in my head."

Frank looked at Bob as he returned the glance. “So, you actually think she exists?” Bob asked him.

"I know she does," Gerard said adamantly, "I can feel her."

"Gerard, are you running a fever?" Frank asked him a bit worried.

"No, I’m perfectly fine," he said shaking his head. "I knew that you’d think I was nuts. I don’t even know why I told you."

"You are nuts! Listen to what you are saying," Frank said to him.

Gerard turned and looked back Frank and then to Bob. “Fine. Pretend like I never said anything at all.” he standing up.

"How do you plan on finding her?" Bob asked as Frank shot him a look as if he had lost his mind as well.

He looked at Bob. “I just have to wait. I don’t know how exactly or when, but It’ll be one day soon.”

Two weeks later…

"He’s different," Ray said to them.

"He’s been different ever since he started obsessing about this imaginary girl." Frank replied as they watched Gerard across the crowded room.

"He talks to every girl that he sees, hoping it’s her," Bob said.

"Well, you haven’t helped," Frank said looking at Bob, "You feed into his insanity."

"Gerard has never been mentally stable, we all know that. He just believes that she exists that it’s hard not to believe him," Bob said shrugging his shoulders.

"Bob’s right," Mikey agreed with him. "Gerard has a way that when he gets his mind set on something that there is no looking back and this is no different. I’m not sure we can do anything to change it."

"It’ll get worse before it gets better," Frank said shaking his glancing back over at his friend. "I just don’t think that we should encourage him."

"It’s kind of romantic," Ray said.

"Have you lost your mind too?" Frank asked him.

"I agree with Ray," Bob added.

"You guys are impossible," Frank stammered as he walked away from them.

Almost a month later…

Gerard walked off the bus, his mind today was filled with thoughts of her. He didn’t want to go inside, he wanted to stay outside. He told them he’d be in in a minute. His minute had turned into an hour as he chain smoked his cigarettes. For awhile he had paced back and forth and side to side before he had sat down in the grass. No one could really see him through the fences, there was these brown metal things covering almost every inch.

He was broken out of his trance by Frank snapping his fingers in front of his face. “What the hell are you doing? You need to focus. We have two hours before we go on stage. This whole thing about this imaginary girl has gotten-“

Gerard heard nothing else Frank said because at that moment he saw her. There was a hole in the fence that was just big enough for someone to look in. Quickly, he got to his feet and ran over to the fence. He watched her as she watched him walk over to her.

"If I told you that I saw your face in a dream would you think I was nuts?"

"Gerard?" She laughed. "You saw my face? Was it a nightmare?’

"I’m serious," he turned around as Frank was making his way over to him. "Excuse me," he called to a security guard.

"Yes, sir," he said turning in his direction several feet from him.

"There’s a girl right on the other side of this fence, can you go get her and bring her to me?" he looked through the opening again. "What’s your name?"

"Juli," she replied.

"Are you nuts? You’re just going to bring some random fan backstage?" Frank said to him.

"Frank, do you mind?" He put his attention back on the girl. "Go with security, they are going to bring you to me."

"Alright," she said a little surprised.

Gerard turned to Frank. “Do not tell me that I am nuts again. It’s her and if I have to prove to you and the world then I will.”

Twenty minutes later…

"So, you’re from Connecticut?" he asked her.

"Born and raised," she said to him.

"And you’re here by yourself?"

"Well, yeah, the girl I usually go with is in Georgia and she couldn’t come up to go and I certainly wasn’t going to be missing my favorite band again," she said with a smile.

Everyone sat around Gerard awaiting his next move. “You are really a fan?”

"Well, yeah, obviously. Though I still don’t understand why I am here. With you."

"It’s cause Gerard is nuts," Frank said.

"Frank," Mike said shooting a look at him shutting him up quickly.

"All that matters is that you are here with me now," Gerard said ignoring everyone else but her.

"I think I am missing something," she said. "Does this have something to do with what you said to me at the fence?"

"Yeah, it does. I want to talk to you about it, alone." he said looked around at the rest of the band.

Fifteen minutes later…

He handed her a coke and she took a sip, then looked at him. “What do you want to talk to me about?”

"Nothing," he said sitting closer to her.

"Then would you mind telling me what is going on."

"Here," he said as he picked up a notebook from the table and turned it to a specific page. "Read it."

She looked from him back to the notebook and took it into her hands as set the can of coke on the table. As her eyes poured over the words, her eyes filled with tears as she realized the whole thing was about her. Reaching the end she saw her picture and gasped. “But how?”

"I don’t know, but it’s led us here. There’s more drawings and words as you go on to this notebook." He said pointing at one on the table.

"I-I don’t know what to say."

"You don’t have to say anything."

She put the notebook down on her lap and placed her hand on his cheek. “I always wanted you to love me but with who you are and what you’ve become I never thought it was possible. I’m a little speck of an existence, Yet, here you’ve been all these days in love with a ghost of someone you knew in your heart really existed.” A tear slid down her cheek.

He pressed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth letting him explore her. She reveled in the taste that was him and moaned softly into his mouth as he moved closer to her pushing his hands up her shirt.

"God, I feel like I’ve waited an eternity for this," he whispered into her ear. He pressed his lips to hers again as she reached down, unbuttoned his pants and he hand inside them. It was as if instantly he became hard in her hand as he pushed her shirt up and their eyes met again full of lust.

His mouth closed softly around her nipple as he sucked it and then licked it with his tongue. His other hand caressed her other nipple and then ran down to her pants. Which he undid quickly and he began pushing them down with her help. Pushing his finger inside her, he smiled at how wet she was as he rubbed her clit.

She pulled his face to hers. “I want to taste you,” she said kissing his lips softly and then pushed him backwards. She took his pants off then licked the precum off of his hard cock. He moaned softly as she licked the underside of his member. Teasing the tip with her tongue he bucked under her as her mouth engulfed him and she took him all the way in.

A few minutes later he pulled her up off of him. “You have to stop before I cum, I have to feel myself inside of you.”

She laid back on the couch as he climbed over her and she felt him push himself inside of her. They rocked back and forth and soon they both orgasmed. He collapsed on top of her as they caught their breath, his head lay upon her chest as she pushed his hair from his eyes.

A bit later later…

They were both woken up by the sound of Mikey clearing his throat. “We go on in twenty minutes.”

"Thanks," Gerard said. He kissed her softly on the lips as he stood up to dress and she followed suit. "Will you wait for me?" he asked her.

"You want me to miss my favorite bands performance?" she smiled.

"Well, you could watch form the side of the stage," he said sitting down to put his shoes on.

She said down next to him. “Gerard, I’m not leaving yet. I paid to see the greatest band in the world play and you can’t stop me,” she said kissing his nose playfully.

"Where are you sitting?" he asked.

"In VIP, love."

"I don’t have a backstage pass to give you," he said.

"Then I’ll met you at the gate. Now go. Go sing your ass off!

He got up and quickly bent over to kiss her. “I love you, you know.”

"I know. I love you too. Now go." She said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Oh, by the way what’s your last name?"

"Chandler. Now stop procrastinating and go!" She said watching him wink at her and run from the room.

Two hours later..

She walked slowly from her seat. Gerard’s and the bands performance had been amazing. He had even dedicated a song to her. This had always been what she wanted. It was just odd. The whole thing was very odd. Part of her wanted to run to the fence and the other part wanted to run away. She wondered if the whole thing had been this wonderful dream and if Gearard was never going to show up a second time at the fence.

Before she had gotten to the fence, she saw that security was waiting to take her to Gerard. He was waiting with open arms. He smelled of sweat and needed a shower badly. The walked back into the building and to the dressing rooms.

"I have to shower."

"Yeah, you do," she teased him with a smile as he kissed her softly and and went on his way.

"Must be nice," Frank said walking into view.

"What?" she asked.

"To be able to play with a sick man like that."

"Gerard is not sick."

"Sure he’s not. He just made up some girl in his head that he thinks is you."

"He didn’t make me up. I am that girl, I actually exist."

"Oh, sure you exist. The one in his head doesn’t."

"You know, it is really sad that you’re suppose to be Gerard’s best friend but the fact of the mater is you don’t know him at all."

He laughed. “I suppose that you’re going to tell me exactly how I don’t know him.”

"You never looked, did you?"

"Looked at what?" he was confused.

"The picture of me that he drew."

"No, I guess I didn’t."

"Look," she said. "It’s on the table there."

He went and picked it up. He looked at the book, then at her and sat down. “It is you.”

"I know and the stuff that he has written in there, some of it, my friends don’t even know about me."

"Wow," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, so maybe you owe someone an apology and to start listening to them."

Two days later…

"I almost didn’t go back to the fence," she said lying in his arms.

"I am not surprised by that."

"I thought it was all a dream. How could I really believe that this was all real."

"It’s all real, love," he said kissing her forehead.

"Until I wake up tomorrow."

"Don’t say that."

She closed her eyes. “Something this good can’t be real.” Opening her eyes, she realizes she is alone and in her own bed. Looking at the alarm clock, she groaned. It was four a.m. As she rolled over, thinking about he dream, her phone rang and she didn’t recognize the number. “Hello?” she said into the receiver.

"Julie?"

"Yeah?"

"It’s Gerard."

"What? How?"

"I googled you and got your number."

"Wow." She was shocked.

"What do you think the dream meant?" he asked her.

"Not sure considering that It’d be normal for me to dream about you, but for you to dream about me, well that’s the odd part."

"Agreed," he paused. "I’m well, interested to see if something develops."

"Well if the sex is really that good," she stopped herself. "Shit, I said that outloud."

He laughed. “It’s okay. I agree on that too. How would you feel about some company?”

"Sure."

"Directions?"

She relayed directions to him and then smiled. “Is Frank really like that?”

"Yeah, he can be a real tight ass."

She laughed, “Okay, Well I’ll see you in a couple of hours then.”

"I can’t wait," he said the smile apparent in his voice as he hung up the phone. He looked at the phone in his hand and then proceeded to get up and pack his stuff. "A little speck in this shell of an existence. Hmmm, I kind of like that." His smiled widened more as he walked out the door.

THE END


End file.
